


Sixteen Years

by Ladedumme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Fic Graveyard, Gen, Letters, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladedumme/pseuds/Ladedumme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been sixteen years and yet it still feels like yesterday that you were taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Years

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a melancholy story, but I got the idea and just had to write it down. Please enjoy!

“Hey Georgie?” You asked me one night, eons ago, when we were lying in our bed, curled up together to stave off the cold winter night’s air.

“Yeah Fred?”

“D’you ever wonder what it’ll be like once the war’s finished?”

“Sometimes…I imagine that we’ll live in the same house as each other, or at least become next door neighbours. Our wives will be best friends and so will our children as they would have grown up together. It would be a peaceful kind of life, but of course we would teach them all how to cause mayhem so that they may carry on the family business of pranking.” I answered with a wistful smile upon my face, looking forward to a time when we could be certain of our survival and be able to enjoy life to the fullest.

You smiled back at me and look back at the ceiling, still daydreaming about our future, because it would belong to the both of us as we were one person as much as we were our own.

 

***

 

“Sixteen years to the day, Fred. Sixteen years hoping, wishing that something had turned out differently. Sixteen years of wishing that it had been me, not you. Sixteen years since you have been gone and not a day goes past that I don’t think of you.” I gently stroke the stone in front of my face. It’s not enough, but it is as close as I am able to get to you in this lifetime. 

“I regret that we never got to see our children grow up together, but I know that you are watching mine. Whenever I see Fred Jr, I am reminded of you and…it hurts. It hurts that when I get a great prank idea, you are not here to share it with. I would love to see you again Freddie, but I know that that is not quite possible yet, I will have to wait quite a few years for that, but know that I am anticipating the day that we can once again set off dung bombs in the halls and put spiders in little Ronnie’s bed. I’ll love you forever Fred, my brother, my twin, my other half, my life. Until I see you again, goodbye…I love you.” I finish and just stare at the stone for a while, foolishly expecting a reply. Of course, I don’t get one and so I stand and leave. 

If I had stayed just a little bit longer I would have heard the faint ‘I love you’ that drifted from the grave.


End file.
